Benutzer Diskussion:Silberflug
Hi du, ja du, ich rede mit dir. Wenn du schon mal hier bist kannst du mir auch eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Wenn das jetzt unfreundlich klang, so ist es nicht gemeint. Also ich würde mich freuen wenn du mir schreibst. Ich kriege unglaublichgerne Nachrichten und versuche immer schnell zu Antworten. Also wenn du was wichtiges hast dann schreib. Du kannst einfach Hallo sagen oder irgendwas machen. Was ich auch unglaublich liebe sind Bilder von Anderen Usern ich freu mich schon auf deine Nachricht. '' Begrüßung von Tautropfen Hallo Silberflug, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Sturmpelz. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:00, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallöle Hay ich bins Mais, ich wollte mal fregen ob wir Chat-Freundinin sein wollen und ob ich dich Fly nennen kann? Kannst dir gerne auch einen Spitznamen ausdenken^^ Bitte melde dich auf meiner Disc :) LG 15:49, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hay habe gesehen das du ein gemaltes profiel Bild haben wolltest, ich habe leider zurzeit kein gutes Malprogramm deshalb ist es nit so toll, hoffe trotzdem das es dir gefällt. LG deine 10:09, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bilder von Allen Fly.png|Von meiner Si Dankeee du bist die Beste Für Silberflug by Tüpfel.png|Von Th toll gemacht FürFlug.bySaphir.png|Von Sa das sieht toll aus danke schön Krieger.Langhaar.M.green.png|von honigbeere für silberflug sehr schön gemacht Silberflug.jpg|von Aschenwolke, für Dich :3 Silberflug.png|Von Dia so wunderbar Silber und Tüpfel.png|Das sin wir beide :) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir ;) LG deine Hatter bild So, hier ist das bestellte Bild. ich hoffe du meinetst es so, es wr nämlich recht knifflig aus so einer Beschreibung ein Bild herauzubringen ohne jegliches Bild an dem man sich orientieren kann xd Naja, ich hoff es geht so^^ 14:43, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re Hey Silbe Klar kannst du mich auf deine Freundesliste schreiben! Lg 09:32, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild ♥ Danke für das süße Bild :3 Es gefällt mir echt gut :) ♥ Seelenkralle (Diskussion) 15:58, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Soo jetz zu deiner Geschichte... ;) Es tut mir so leid es tut mir so leid dass ich den Wiki vergessen hab. Ich hab mir die Geschichte durchgelesen und finde sie einfach klasse *-* die Gefühle werden perfekt beschrieben. Silvershine1510 (Diskussion) 17:28, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Chat -> Frage Hallo Flug, Ich hab mal eine Frage an dich :3 die kann ich dir aber nicht hier sagen, da mir dass zu persönlich ist, deshalb würd ich dich gerne im Chat fragen :'D Vllt kannst du ja heute noch on? Wäre super, wenn du heute Abend kommen würdest :33 LG- 12:08, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) *.* Awww danke für die schöne blaue Katze *________* 13:37, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Chat Manchmal hat der Chat aussetzer aber nach eineiger zeit funktioniert er wieder...wenn länger nicht geht dann sag nochmal mir oder einem erfahrenen User bescheid. LG 14:52, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re:Hilfe #Hey, : Ohnein D: hast du schonmal versucht mit nem anderen Browser in den Chat zu gehen? (also zB statt Firefox mit Explorer) D: 15:15, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Ja also du bist ja jetzt vermutlich mit Firefox oder Explorer oder Google Chrome im Internet, dann versuch mal mit was anderem, also zB wenn du mit Google Chrome drinn bsit, versuche mal mit Firefox rein zu kommen : 15:20, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Oh, okay, das ist scheiße D: Kannst du denn in anderen Wikis in den Chat? 15:23, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Okay, dann liegt es ja schonmal nicht an diesem Wiki... Versuch am besten nochmal heute Abend rein zu gehen, und wenns immernoch nicht geht, morgen nochmal 15:25, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Chat Also am besten schaust du mal ob du irgendwelche Updates machen musst weil daran könnte es liegen, dann schau mal wie gut deine I-net verbindung ist.Du kannst auch : Ja, mache ich :) versuchs nochmal mit dem Direkt link, vllt komst du ja damit rein ^^ http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Chat : 15:33, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Re Ich weiß nicht, wie genau meinst du das? Also läd er nicht, oder bleibt es weiß? Naja, ich würd es mal mit nem direkten Link probieren ;) http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Chat - 18:17, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hm, also das ist schon häufig bei Usern passiert, ich glaub da hilft nichts, außer Abwarten. Naja, dann gäbe es auch noch die Variante, dass du einen anderen PC oder falls du hast, einen anderen Internetexplorer nimmst. LG- 18:23, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke für dein Bild. es sieht cool aus. Rubinstern (Diskussion) 13:28, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey Hallo :P [[Benutzer:Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht|''Lichtu'ng, wo kle'ines B'latt'' weht]] Diskussion 15:34, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re:Bild Ouh sorry das tut mir leid, habs direkt verbessert ♥ hab dich lieb <3333333333333 19:08, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bildii für dich ! Hatter Re: Sasha Stimmt, sie war eine Streunerin, anfangs Hauskätzchen, dann Streunerin, dann Hauskätzchen, dann wieder Streunerin, dann Clankatze, dann Streunerin und dann wieder Hauskätzchen, wie man auch sehr schön unter der Notiz bei ihr unter sonstiges lesen kann. 17:10, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hallu Hey Flugzeug :D ich weiß nicht wirklich was ich hier schreiben soll xDD LG Blutklaue Rebel for ever Danke *o* wow danke Silberle *o* Die Geschichte ist der hammer *-* 14:55, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Chat Nun ja, einerseits höre ich von einigen Usern, dass sie im Chat nicht gut behandelt werden. Und andererseits sind meine Freunde meistens nicht im Chat, deswegen geh ich da auch nicht rein. Ich fühle mich dann meist wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. LG, 18:32, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bb..... ;( Wie du meinst.... Finde ich nur ziemlich gemein. Aber dann mach ich es eben mit Missy, Grasi und Räuberle alleine ;( bb..... Ich auch ;(((((((( Dankii Dankii für das tolle Bild *o* Es ist wunderschön <3333333333333333 lg 12:56, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re:Frage und Re:Rätsel 1.Da nur Bürokraten Chatmoderatoren ernennen können, hat Wirbelsturm mich zur Chatmoderatorin in ihrme Wiki gemacht, denn Gründer haben auch Bürokratenrechte. Bin grad da im Chat, kommst du auch? 2.Statt Rauchfell Buntgesicht, aber sonst alles richtig :D Coole Siggi übrigens :) 15:02, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hallu^^ Hallu^^ erstmal und ich wollte dich etwas zu dem RPG fragen (mit deinem FelsClan usw.) ... denn ich habe einfach mal so Katzen (natürlich am PC) gemalt und die könnten wir doch vllt. als Vorlagen benutzen... (Also wenn ihr natürlich einverstanden seit mit denen) Danke schonmal im voraus ;D Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 17:16, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) RE: Frage Seit heute [[Benutzer:Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht|''Lichtu'ng, wo kle'ines B'latt' weht'']] Diskussion 15:23, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re: Bild *O* Ich freu mich sooo :* Dankii <3 LG 12:16, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Fanfictions Hey Flight, ^^ hier sind noch mal meine unfertigen Fanfictions im Überblick: *http://de.ultimativeinvention.wikia.com/wiki/Unter_den_Sternen - Star Trek-Warrior Cats-Crossover - Mit vorveröffentlichtem Kapitel 4/5, damit du siehst wohin es geht^^ *http://de.ultimativeinvention.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Tochter - Star Trek-Fanfiction - Eigens erstellte Chars werden eingebunden, falls du lust hast auch in der ff aufzutreten, schreib mich an. *http://de.tsubasa.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Aki-chan86/Freunde,_verdammt! - eine Captain Tsubasa-FF *http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Tiniwiniwo/Im_Auftrag_des_SternenClan - Warrior Cats-FF gemeinsam mit Tinipfote. Viel Spaß beim Lesen 13:12, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) mit rpg Wiki Sry falls ich nerve aber ich habe auf deinem Rpg Wiki etwas geschrieben und du hast mir nicht geantwortet: Wir haben jetzt Vorlagen und darf ich zB einfach irgendwelche Katzen malen von denen noch kein Bild existiert (wie zB. Schneeflocker oder so..) oder darf ich nur meine eigene Charas malen? Denn es gibt SEHR viele Katzen deren Bilder es noch nicht gibt und ich würde dann gerne helfen. ^^ Das hab ich geschrieben... ICh hoffe du antwortest Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 14:09, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC) D: Was ist denn mit Birne? Ne hab noch nit von uhm gehört... Lg 16:57, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wirbel is back <3 Juhuuuu Mein kleines Pupsimausibärchischatziii, Ibiza war geil!!! Ich hab ein Bild mir ner Eule gemacht *o* und 2 mal Bogenschießen gemacht (beide male alle besiegt xD)! Ich hoffe du hast auch schöne Ferien, wenn du welche bekommst/hast/hattest xD. LG deine Wirbel Bild Datei:Blauschimmer.png Hi ^^ so, jetzt auch mal ein Bild für dich ;) LG 15:05, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bild Du hast mir mal ein Bild gegeben (vor langer Zeit) und ich müsste es noch mal hochladen. Darf ich das? LG (Grünfell (Diskussion) 19:08, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) Vicky *~* Hey<3 ich wollte fragen, ob du jz auch zu Vicky kommst, wenn ja, ich hab Karten, ich werde auf jeden Fall kommen, vllt könnten wir uns ja treffen oder so *o* lg ~ 12:18, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Siggi und so Heyy ich wollte mal gucken ob die Siggi funktioniert. LG Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 18:17, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) PS : *hoffnung* und hoffnung wieder weg -.- Wie geht das bloß? Bild <3: Hey hier is das Bild für dich :* Hoffe es gefällt dir <3 Hab dich lieb <3 thumb Dein: 18:29, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hiiii Hiiii, Ich finde Dich nett und dachte mir, dass ich dir einfach mal ein Bild male. Ich habe versucht dein Avatar wahrheitsgemäß zu malen. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir und würde mich über eine ehrliche Antwort sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße Baumkrone Silberflug für Silberflug.png|Silberflug Text Danke, für den langen Text xD. LG (Grünfell (Diskussion) 15:08, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) BILD Tja, das Bild kommt von mir, obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehe warum du das wissen musst. Und ja, kann sein, dass dus grad im CA hast, das Vieh hatte ich halt auch mal gemalt, es aber dann nicht weiter verbessert, habe bloß auf der Seite das nicht aktuallisiert, da es ja keine Seite ist, wo die User nachschaun und Infos herbekommen, sondern eher ein kleiner Überblick für mich^^. 18:26, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ach sorry misst habe nicht gemerkt, dass mein bild gelöscht wurde, scheinbar hast du dann deinem den selben namen gegeben und deshalb wird auf der seite jetzt deins angezeigt 18:36, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ach man nochmal. das sieht man auch daran, dass das bild auf meinen namen kategorisiert ist... 18:38, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) uhuuu und zum 4. mal. es scheint nämlich so zu sein, dass mein bild nicht gelöscht wurde, sondern du einfach meine alte version überschrieben hast ._. 18:41, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hey du <3, Bild für ava, die Katze soll so aussehen: silbern, weiße Beine, weißer Fleck auf der Brust und hellblaue Augen. (mIt Hintergrund) thx <3 im voraus MVLG deine Kristall Danke DANKE DANKE DANKI DANKI DANKI!!!!! <333333333333333333333333333333333 das Bild ist voll toll geworden <333333333333333333333333333333333 MVLG Stein Raini Ist das deine Disk???? Das Bild Danke für das Bild. WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 17:35, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC)WINTER Bild Hier haste de ;) thumb|358px Dankeschön (: Guten Abend, ich möchte dir mal schnell meinen Dank aussprechen. Du hast mein Profil um einiges verbessert mit deiner Gestaltung. Also hiermit ein 10- faches Dankeschön an dich :D Grüße, dein Brüderchen Bild Nr. 2 Für das okay-sagen. Konnte es nicht früher hochladen Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 18:49, 13. Dez. 2013 (UTC) frame|left|Für dich lg Birke Frohe Weihnachten <3333333333 Dein Wichtel Streifiii ;) thumb|dein Wichtelgeschenk ;) Hi, fly Ich wünsche dir einen guten, heiligen Abend ( :D )thumb und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Ich habe für dich ein Blid gemacht und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Alles Gute Leaf Merry x-maaaaas Haylloo Naa :D Ich wünsche dir ein ganz tolles Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch <3 Hab auch ein Geschenki für dich :D Lg und hdl deine 13:36, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC)thumb Frohe Weihnachten Wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und hoffe du genießt den heutigen Tag (ist ja nur einmal im Jahr^^). mfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 15:09, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnacht Ich wünsche dir einen fleißigen Weihnachtsmann Deine Lichtfeder Schellbeere (Diskussion) 18:05, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Frohe Weihnachten!!! Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:13, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bild Danke für das wunderschöne Bild Grünfell (Diskussion) 16:25, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re Vielen lieben Dank für das wundervolle Bild! Ich werde dir in absehbarer Zeit auch eines zukommen lassen. Gedulde dich nur ein bisschen (; Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 16:32, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) merry Christmas ♥ naaw das ist ja niedlich *____________* Ich hab jz noch garnichts für dich DX ich musste so viele machen da bin ich noch nicht fertig geworden :s Bekommst aber auf jedenfall noch was! :) Falls ichs vergesse erinnere mich bitte nochmal drann D: Irgendwie bin ich in letzter Zeit sehr vergesslich XD '''''Frohe Weihnachten! <3 19:26, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Dankkiii <333333333 hey schatzziiii, ich war über die weihnachtstage nicht da deshalb hab ich es erst jz gelesen :D Dankeeeee, auf sowas muss man erstmal kommen <3 Dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch. Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 10:05, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wishing you merry christmas~♥ I wish you wonderful christmas days♥ Hope you like the picture Let's see if you're able to understand me blindly♥right best wishes, 23:53, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hier ein Bild für dich ;D (2 Stunden Arbeitszeit) thumb|left|Für mein Schwesterchen :D Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 17:12, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke (: Danke für den Glückwunsch und das tolle Bild. Mir gefällt es (: Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 17:41, 30. Dez. ]] Re:Bild thumb|Du :D Für dich Silvester Hey, Wollte dir noch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschen :) Ich hoffe du kommst gut rein und feierst schön :) lthumb|leftg 19:46, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Silvester Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Grünfell (Diskussion) 00:44, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Links und so... Hier der Link für das Rollenspiel. c: http://ibabbo.de Und danke für die Begrüßung. :D Zimmergenossin Hey, ich war heute den ganzen Tag auf dem Alex und 118 Mädels angesprochen du warst keine von ihnen.... Naja die Polizei hat ein Auge auf mich geworfen also unser Plan geht auf und Baltt teilen wir uns ein Zimmer in der Geschlossenen - Psychatrie also MFG deine Zimmergenossin